


¿Tiene algo de romántico que te inviten al cuarto de baño?

by double_cross



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_cross/pseuds/double_cross
Summary: ...No para Soldier, al menos no en un principio.English here!





	¿Tiene algo de romántico que te inviten al cuarto de baño?

—Soldier...

Una voz familiar le llamó del baño. Soldier se preguntó para qué diantres le estaban llamando desde allí. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cómo es que se puso el dorso su mano a en su mentón y cómo es que se sentó en la orilla de la cama del hotel tal cual una obra del siglo XIX.

—Soldier, ¿me escuchaste? Ven aquí por favor. —La voz carecía de enojo, conteniendo solo afán en ella.

—Voy enseguida —respondió Soldier levantándose de su sitio, encaminándose al cuarto de baño. 

Al abrir la puerta fue recibido por vapor tibio. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta detrás de él. Demo estaba en la bañera repleta de agua espumosa, con solo su cabeza, hombros y brazos fuera de ella. Su gorro y su parche del ojo le faltaban. En lugar de su usual gorra estaba una gorra de ducha, mientras que el párpado de su cavidad de ojo vacía permanecía cerrado. Posiblemente Soldier era quien había visto más veces a Demo sin parche, quien intentó que siguiera siendo un secreto sin éxito: sin importar cuántas veces lo había intentado, Demo siempre despertaba con el parche fuera de su lugar.

—Lujoso, ¿no? —preguntó Demoman con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, señalando la bañera con patas de león y grifo dorado, el grifo estando parado al medio por detrás de la tina—. ¿Qué tal si vienes aquí?

En la cabeza de Soldier no había lugar para las dudas. Soldier en un santiamén saltó dentro de la tina, en frente del otro hombre. De no ser por la también reacción rápida de Demo, cubriendo su cara y doblando sus piernas a tiempo, él habría terminado con Soldier aterrizando encima de ellas.

—Soldier, olvidaste sacarte la ropa.

 _«Oh»._ Había entrado a la tina con sus pantalones (y calzoncillos), calcetines y camiseta sin manga puestos. Al menos no estaba con sus botas puestas.

—Tú llenaste la tina con demasiada agua —replicó Soldier mirando el agua que estaba aún escurriendo desde la mencionada bañera hasta el suelo.

—Eso es cierto —admitió Demo asintiendo—; hemos hecho un desastre incluso cuando no lo estábamos intentando. Espera, ¿qué ha...?

_¡Plaf!_

Soldier le interrumpió arrojándole su camiseta mojada en la cara.

—Me saco la ropa.

Demoman retiró la prenda de su rostro y fulminó con la mirada a Soldier. Este ante esto soltó una risotada.

Mientras el otro se reía, Demo cerró la llave del agua fría.

Demo exhaló.

—Me refería a que abriste el agua fría, Jane.

—El agua estaba muy caliente. —Soldier entre risas se terminó de sacar los pantalones, calzoncillos y calcetines, todos al mismo tiempo, esta vez tirándoles al suelo. Pronto su risa se convirtió en tos.

—Bueno, ya está bien la temperatura —comentó Demo con impaciencia, su talante un tanto arruinado entre el golpe en la cara y el agua fría—. ¿Estás bien...?

La tos de Soldier se había vuelto peor, cubriendo su boca con su puño. Demo le tomó suavemente por el brazo. Estaba hasta cierto punto acostumbrado a los ataques de tos de Soldier, por más que este le dijera que no se preocupara, lo único que lograba era que Demo se preocupara más. Así como él no podía cortar con la bebida, Soldier ciertamente tenía un problema con la nicotina. _«Si por lo menos fumara cigarrillos en lugar de puros»_ , Demo lamentó. ( _«¡Y para peor ahora abriendo el agua fría! Este hombre...»_ )

Una vez que lo peor de la tos terminó y Soldier aclaró su garganta, fue evidente que no era de los peores ataques de tos. 

Soldier sonrió tímidamente, a tiempo que Demo recorrió con su mano el brazo de Soldier, hasta que le tomó de la mano y le acarició con su pulgar.

—Lo siento —Soldier murmuró.

—No te disculpes por toser, amor.

—Me refería a cuando arrojé mi camiseta en tu cara.

Demo bufó, luego se reclinó en la bañera soltando una risita. 

—¡Si te hubieras disculpado en lugar de echarte a reír no habrías empezado a toser! —Acto seguido, comenzó a carcajearse con la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Soldier, sin dejar de sonreír, se encorvó hacia Demo. Gentilmente le agarró por la cabeza con ambas manos para empujarle hasta la suya, hasta que la frente desnuda de Demo se topó con su casco. Demo no chistó ante el gesto, habituado a el. En respuesta, Demo alzó sus propias manos para con cuidado levantarle el casco a Soldier, lo suficiente para verle los ojos y descubrirle la frente, apoyándose frente con frente; nariz con nariz.

Se miraron en silencio, fascinados el uno con el otro. Demo a esas alturas ni siquiera tenía presente que no llevaba el parche consigo, no le importaba ni el cómo ni el cuándo le veía Soldier.

Demo lentamente siguió retirando el casco de la cabeza de Soldier. Con esa misma lentitud, dejó el casco en el suelo de cerámica del lujoso baño. Le fue imposible que el objeto no emitiera un tímido sonido metálico al ser abandonado en el piso.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by certain discord server conversations *wink* (thanks!)
> 
> Vividrops [translated it to English!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161249) (thanks once again)


End file.
